Kagamines, meet the Haines
by Nuek Ranga
Summary: Everyone thought that only there would be twins that looked like that Kagamines, the Kagenes. But then a new pair comes in and changes almost everything.
1. Enter, Haines

I own nothing. I just own the idea of making this.

_Italics _equal thought.

How it works: Kagamine at the top means that it's the Kagamines thinking and sometimes, it'll just say Rin or Len, same for Haines. Sometimes it will be someone else, and sometimes, both Kagamine and Haines. The numbers beside it is the time. Also, when there is _-...- _it's an outside sound like -_ring ring_-. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Kagamines - 8:30 A.M<strong>

_-ring ring-, -ring ring-, -buzzzzz-_.

Everyone turned their heads tword the teacher as he walked in when class started. He smiled.

"Everyone," He announced," We have two new students."

Rin and Len looked at eachother, Rin's bows perking up some how like they normaly did when she was excited.

Mudders from everyone filled the room.

"It's been awhile since we got new students," Miku whispered excitedly to Rin.

Rin nodded. _I wonder if one's a girl... Or both._

_I hope they are both guys._ Len thought. He scanned the room, knowing there were more girls that guys here.

Everyone stared at the door as it opened. First walked in a boy about Len's height with the same hair but black with grey eyes and mildly pale skin. He wore a uniform like Len but black, white, and grey.

Next walked in a girl like Rin, but her bows were grey and lied low. She had a black, white, and light grey verson of her uniform. Her hair and eyes were like her brother's, but she had Rin's hair syle too, even the same kind of white clips that kept her bangs out her face.

Everyone's mouths were wide open in shock.

_They look like us! _Len and Rin both thought, looking at eachother.

**Haines - 8:40 A.M**

_What are they looking at? _The boy thought.

"Everyone," Gakupo, I think he was," This is Haine Ren and Haine Lin. They are the newest twin students here."

Lin had her hands folded, looking at the ground, her face as red as a beet.

Ren was slightly smirking at how many girls were staring at him. He was the first to speak.

"Hello new classmates," he started, his chin up unlike his sister," Nice to meet you."

He nudged Lin.

"O-oh," Lin stammered, finally looking up," Hi. Nice t-to meet you all." She went back to looking at the ground.

Ren sighed, _I don't know how she makes friends..._

**Kagamine & Haines - 8:48 A.M**

They glared at eachother, expect Lin of corse.

_This is going to be a long day..._

Girls were already asking the Haines questions, Ren answering most of them and partly flirting.

* * *

><p>I know it's sorta short, but I typed fast. I know I'm not great at grammar or spelling, so I'll have someone edit it later. Please review and I'll post chapters as fast as I can!<p> 


	2. Lunch chaos

Again, I own nothing. Look at chapter one for details on headings and such. Enjoys chapter two!

* * *

><p><strong>Kagamines - 12:25 P.M<strong>

Len watched the Ren, one of the new students, flirting with Miku in line.

"Len?" Rin asked her brother," What's wrong?"

Len jumped a bit,"N-nothing." He stammered, surprised when her voice came out of nowhere.

Rin smirked a little,"Jelous?"

Len narrowed his eyes,"What do you mean?"

"Of Ren of corse," Rin half laughed, half mocking.

Len growled, countering,"It just seems he'll get in the way."

Rin raised an eyebrow,"'Get in the way'? I think you mean compa-"

"Shut up!" Len yelled, cutting her off.

"Of what, thought?" She asked him, not mad about him yelling. He did that alot anyways.

He just made a _-hrmp- _noise and glared at Ren.

Rin just sighed. _Stubborn baka._

**Haines - 12:30 P.M**

"Ren!" Miku giggled," I'm not that pretty!"

Ren smiled and took her hand," But you are, and so is your teal hair."

Miku blushed and got her lunch and went to go sit down by her brother, Hatsune Mikuo.

"Ren," Lin said to her brother," Y-you should stop flirting so much..."

Ren cocked his head,"And why is that?"

Lin looked up," I just don't want you to h-hurt people's hearts."

Ren looked down,"I'm sorry Lin." He looked her in the eye," If people knew me, they would'd like me."

Lin nudged him as the line moved,"It's ok." She smiled,"I'll still like you."

Ren smiled,"Thanks." He looked out at the lunch room with a smirk.

They got their lunch and sat down at the other end of the Kagamines.

**Kagamines - 12:45 P.M**

Rin stood up as she finished her lunch and threw the leftovers away and when over to Len, who was already done.

"Will you stop glaring at them?" Rin scowled.

Len made a _-tsk-_ noise," No."

Rin sighed and quickly turned her head when Miku was running away of Ren.

They looked at eachother and ran over to Ren and Lin.

"What did you do!" Len yelled at Ren.

"Be myself," he sighed," Again, Lin's words of 'wisdom' didn't really help."

Lin was looking down.

Len growled,"You-"

Ren smirked,"What does it matter to a _shota_ like you?"

Everyone gasped when Ren called Len a shota, and Rin facepalmed.

_That baka just got himself a death wish._

Len yanked his black tie, making him stand up so they were face to face.

"Welcome to hell,"Len growled, his teeth bared.

**Haines - 1:00 P.M**

Ren laughed," And what can a shota do to me?"

"This!" Len yelled and punched him in the gut.

_-oof- _Ren fell to the ground, holding his stomach.

"Len!" Rin held Len's arm back before he took another shot.

"R-ren!" Lin ran to her brother and couched down next to him.

"Ren?" Lin was worried now because he didn't respond.

Ren chuckled.

_Oh no... I shouldn't have told him to be himself..._

Ren quickly stood up and took a swift punch to Len's nose.

Ren smirked,"Stupid shota! You think you can beat _me?_"

**Haine Lin & Kagamine Rin - 1:13 P.M**

Both of their bows dropped, watched to two boys fighting to see who is better.

They looked at each other and sighed.

_I want to fight her but..._ Rin thought, her more bold side coming out.

_... I wouldn't stand a chance..._ Lin was thinking, she wanted to fight so she could prove she was as good as her brother. Everyone looked down at her.

They looked away and watched them, helpless now.

**Haine Ren & Kagamine Len - 1:15 P.M**

"Give up!" They yelled at each other, their faces almost touching.

"No you!" Len hissed.

"Only if you do!" Ren growled.

"Never!"

"Then die!"

Ren jumped back and ran into the hall to his locker.

Len chased him, his hands in tight fists of rage.

Ren's locker was open.

Len opened looked behide it.

_Ren's not there! -tsk- Wimp, actting tough then running away. He probably went and told Gakuop._

_-haaaiiiiiii-_

Len looked up then jumped out of the way of a shadow lungeing at him.

"Hey bastard," The shadow with a _scythe._

_Who the hell carries a scythe around! It could have killed me! It sorta looks like Re-_

He was cut of when the shadow tripped him by whacking the back of his knees with the bottom end of the scythe.

"Didn't I say you can't beat me?" Ren mocked.

His scythe was held in both hands behide his back, the blade ready to strike like a snake.

Len stood up at punch but Ren rapidly smacked the back of the head, making Len drop like a dead weight unconsious.

_Damn,_ Len thought,_ I've been beaten..._

_Easy as dasiy pickn'!_ Ren had a big grin across his face in victory. _Another win!_

Ren walked down the hall to class as the bell rang, Len lieing on the floor.

**Later that day...**

**Kagamines - 4:56 P.M**

"Owwww," Len moaned, rubbing his head. He looked around.

He was in a light cream walled room in a bed. his bed. There was an ice pack on his pillow where his head was. The lights were dimmed so it was almost dark, but lit enough so he could see where he was going.

"Finally you're awake!" Rin yawned, leaning up agenst his bed on the floor. "It seems like you got a good bump to tell how."

_Ya, and I'm gonna run over that baka with my roadroller next time I see him._ Len nodded.

_-tink-_

Len looked up at Rin as she threw the roadroller keys on the night stand.

"We may be under age," She sighed then smiled and said," But we can still go in feilds."

Len nodded. Them and their parents made a deal of where they could drive where it would be safe. Their parents said it would be good driving pratice. He stood up but fell down back onto his bed, dizzy.

"Stay." Rin commanded. "The school nurse said you'd have to be in bed for a days."

Len sighed. _There goes my plan. I guess I need to postpone._

* * *

><p>Finally, I was able to make it long! Hope ya enjoyed, please review, and I'll ask someone to go over and fix my mistakes. I'll try to post a chapter a day to make sure no one needs to wait. Now what happened to Ren, how and went will Len get back? See soon. ;D<p> 


	3. Partners

Again like before, I own nothing except the idea. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

**Haine Ren - 6:39 A.M**

Ren was still asleep as Lin was slowly awakening. Ren didn't get up because he was suspended from school for now.

Lin went to his room a few minuets after she woke up, already dressed.

"Ren?" She said, almost a whisper,"You awake?"

Ren shifted and opened his eyes at Lin. Her hair was a mess. Her bangs were scattered everywhere and some hair behide her ears with some sticking out everywhere, her grey eyes droopy.

"H-how are you?" Lin asked, holding a stuffed toy daisy close.

Oh ya, we, as everyone else, have charater items. Lin's is a daisy and mine is a scythe.

"Good,"Ren yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"I hope you can go back to school today."

Ren had a confused face," Why?"

Lin had almost a big smile on her face. "Were's getting a singing project. Gakupo told us so we could find songs that we like and can sing."

Ren frowned," Can't we choose partners?"

She shook her head. "I wish I could sing with you. L-let's hope."

Ren nodded. _Damn, I might get stuck with Rin or Len._ He looked down._ Ok, I don't mind Rin, I will admit she's cute, but I'd fail if I got Len._

Lin stood up and walked into the bathroom to brush her hair and finish getting ready.

**Kagamine Rin - 7:12 A.M**

Rin streached in her bed. She wish her and Len still shared a bed, but they still get to share a room. She reached over to her dresser and pulled out her bow. She walked into the bathroom and got dressed and brushed her teeth.

She finished up, her hair still a mess, and walked over to Len.

"Get up lazy," she said in his ear, grabbing the bed and shaking it.

"No..." he mumbled, lightly swatting her with his hand.

She grabbed his hand and made him slap himself awake.

"Rin," he sighed, sitting up," You said I have to stay in bed." He still had a bump on his head.

She shook her head and tugged his pajama shirt that had bananas on it. "But you need to go today."

"Why!" He snapped. He knew Ren was suspended, but his head still hurt like hell and he didn't want to take any chances.

Rin jabbed his forehead," Because baka, we have a singing project today."

He stood up,"What!"

_He's all better now._

She nodded then asked," Who do you want as a partner?"

Len took my hand._ Wait for it._

"Of corse you my _princess._"

_Like always, I'm his personal princess. It's kinda nice I guess._

"Len," she pulled her hand away," I-i was thinking about partnering with someone else this time..."

_BAKA! I never stammer!_

Len's eye grew huge. "What-" He smirked a little," Little sis got a crush, eh?"

Rin lightly smacked him, blushing. "N-n-no!"

Len smirked then went to his dresser and got clothes out. "Right. So who do you want to be partners with anyways?"

_I should lie. If I said who, he would scold me for as long as I live!_

"Rui," She lied.

"Rui? Odd choice..."Len mused then shrugged and went into the bathroom to change.

_-sigh-_

**Kamui Gakupo - 8:15 A.M**

_Ok, lets go over this one last time._

Gakupo pulled a list out of his drawer with a pencil.

_Miku and Rui. Mikuo and Rei. Dell and Rengi*. Haku and Akaito. Kaito and Ranga*. So on..._

((* Rengi and Ranga are my own fanmades, I will make a story for them sometime. *))

He frowned," Rin, Len, Lin, and Ren are the only ones left..." He sighed and stroked his chin. "I know they hate each other..."

_Such a problem..._

**Haines - 8:30 A.M**

Ren stood infront of the school.

"Lin," he asked, looking at Lin," You sure I can go back today?"

She nodded,"I am sure. Mom and dad got a call."

Ren sighed and walked in to the school, signed in, then entered the class room. Everyone stared with big eyes.

_I guess everyone thought I'd be gone..._

Len just tapped his fingures on his desk over and over.

_C-can't blame him for being mad... _Lin stammered, even in thought.

Ren down across the room from Len and Rin, Lin fallowing closely.

Ren and Len glared at eachother then looked up at Gakupo as he started to announce the pairing. When he got to the last four, everyone scooted to the middle away from Ren, Len, Lin, and Rin.

"Ren and Rin."

_Yay. :D_

"Len and Lin."

_Umm... Yay?_

**Kagamines - 8:40 A.M**

_Crap! I'm stuck with a Haine!_

_Yay. I'm with Ren! :3_

Len and Rin looked at each other and frowned. They did want to be partners still, but they now had to deal with the Haines more.

* * *

><p>How will this go? You'll see how the praticing goes in the next chapter. Also, when will Len get revenge? Will there be romance. Find out. ;D<p>

P.S- Thank for the reviews! Also, if you review this, please tell me if I should make a story for the Nuek twins, Ranga and Rengi.


End file.
